


Safety Pin Tie Loser Hate: Red Potter Style

by dainochild



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3504182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short AU fic about how Red Potter chapters 18-20 would be different if Silver had worn a green tie with two black safety-pins in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safety Pin Tie Loser Hate: Red Potter Style

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A Tumblr Anon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=A+Tumblr+Anon).
  * Inspired by [Red Potter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/592629) by [dainochild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild). 



> Quick fic written for an Anon on tumblr with the prompt: "maek silver wear a green tie w two safety pins"

Gold stared at Silver in mangled horror and disappointment.

"I knew you were capable of great evil, Silv, but… but I never imagined you’d actually do it," Gold said sadly. "This is worse than getting Steven Stone killed. This… this is the worst thing you’ve ever done. And I don’t… think I’m capable of loving you any more."

"Who could blame you," Silver replied, letting the weakness he felt consume his words. "I can’t."

Gold turned away quickly and left without any hesitation.


End file.
